Question: $ { {5} \times \left[\begin{array}{rr}{4} & {1} \\ {-1} & {-1}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
To multiply a matrix by a number, multiply each item of the matrix by the number. ${\left[\begin{array}{rr}{5}\times{4} & {5}\times{1} \\ {5}\times{-1} & {5}\times{-1}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{rr}{20} & {5} \\ {-5} & {-5}\end{array}\right]}$